This invention relates to an ignition method for the sintering of mixtures of finely divided metal ores and suitable reductants, preferably with the mixtures being in an agglomerated form.
While this invention will be described with particular reference to the sintering of manganese ore products, this should not be construed as limiting the invention or its application in any way.
It is common practice to agglomerate a mixture of finely divided manganese ore and coke by pelletizing for example.
After the pelletizing process, the green pellets are placed on a suitable furnace hearth and ignited using a suitable fuel such as fuel oil, furnace waste gas, liquid petroleum gas or coke breeze. Air is drawn through the agglomerated material and the heat produced by the ignited material sinters it to a lumpy product.
Problems experienced with the process are temperature control and difficulty in directing the heat to the desired point of application.
An object of the invention is to provide an ignition method in which these problems are, at least, decreased.